I Don't Want To Sleep
by rainbowwriters
Summary: Short Spoiler Fic that deals with the aftermath of the events of 4x13 Dark Horse, please do not read if you don't want to be spoiled.


**Spoiler Alert: This short fic deals with the events of 4x13 Dark Horse, if you don't want to know what happened in that episode please don't read this fic.**

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Set directly near the end of Season Four Episode 13: Dark Horse, but the very last scene with Bo has not yet occurred.

Rating: M (Contains sexuality and nudity)

**I Don't Want To Sleep**

By: The Rainbow Writers

Bo glanced up at the tall almost imposing building before her, but her strides didn't really falter as she just walked past the doorman who greeted her with a half nod, it wasn't after all the first time he'd seen her and she was pretty sure that there was a note somewhere directing everyone that she was allowed free access whenever she wanted it. Still without hesitating or even acknowledging the look she got from the other doorman inside, the brunette walked straight up to the double elevators and pushed both call buttons, only glancing over her shoulder impatiently when the doors to one of them didn't open up immediately.

She only had to wait a second or so though before the ornate steel doors slid open revealing the brightly lit, carpeted and mirrored interior, which Bo stepped into immediately and hit the button for the top floor and the close door button in unison. The double input almost seemed to confuse the elevator fora second before it seemed to process the request, it's doors sliding closed and it's smooth assent beginning the next instant.

Normally Bo may have taken the time it took the elevator to make up up to the top floor to check herself out in the mirrored walls, even though the Succubus' rarely looked anything but perfect, but today, her eyes hidden by dark sunglasses, her body covered in black leather, from her feet to her neck, the only real flesh showing being the 'v' of her neck line where her jacket was unzipped slightly and her hair didn't fall forward enough to cover it, the Succubus didn't so much as glance at herself, her gaze fixed forward on the only non reflective surface in the confined area, the doors.

At what seemed like a short age of upward movement the elevator came to a gentle stop announcing it's arrival with a gentle 'tinging' noise before its doors slid open. Bo was taking her first step forward through them before they had really parted enough for her to do so. She walked down the lush carpeted hallway, her strides fixed and purposeful before she stopped at a door, her hand up to knock on it at the same instant that her feet stopped moving.

It wasn't answered immediately, then again that wasn't that surprising really, it was 3:30 in the morning after all. It didn't take long though for the sound of a lock being unlatched inside and the door was eased open. Slightly bleary brown eyes blinked out into the brightness of the hallway from the softer light of the interior of the apartment beyond.

"Bo?" Lauren's voice was full of sleepy confusion as she blinked a second time, her mind obviously clearing more and more with each millisecond that past. "Bo what is it? What's wrong, come in." The blonde pulled the door open wider and reached out her hand closing around the cool black leather covering the Succubus' arm.

Without needing any persuading Bo moved inside the doctors apartment, standing just inside the door as behind her the blonde closed and relocked it, before wrapping the light robe she was wearing around herself a little more securely and tying the belt around it in a proper bow. Frowning harder with each moment that passed with Bo just standing where she had stopped Lauren moved around in front of the Succubus and looked at her.

"Bo." She said her voice a little louder than the whisper it had been at the door.

"Do you remember..." Bo reached up and pulled the large sunglasses off her face, revealing red rimmed, slightly puffy eyes that were obviously sore from crying. "After Nadia..." A flare of the brunette's nostrils gave away just how hard it was for her to keep her composure. "When you came to the club house..."

"I do." Lauren gave a soft nod, trying to read Bo's mood and react as best as she could. After all since Kenzi's death only a few days before the Succubus had been more like an robot then a person. In it all the blonde had tried to give her whatever space she wanted but at the same time make it clear she was there for whatever and whenever Bo needed her. She took a step closer to the brunette, her voice soft and as the veil of recent sleep slipped away from her eyes it was replaced by the grief that she also felt. First for the fact that the young human had been forced to sacrifice herself and was gone, secondly for Bo who she knew was cracking under the intensity of her grief. To herself she silently promised Kenzi, as she had a dozen times already, that she would do whatever she could to help Bo. Whether that be in dealing with her grief or ultimately in the quest to find and return the fearless warrior the shadow thief had willingly become. "I'm glad you came Bo." She knew she didn't need to say more, repeat details of that night. Then it had been about her needing to talk about Nadia, about herself, about how she was feeling and right now in turn this was about the Succubus.

"I don't want to sleep." Bo swallowed as she let her eyes rise slowly from the floor to look into Lauren's, trying to say so much without actually saying words.

Lauren gave the softest of nods as she reached to the tie at her waist and undid it, revealing her naked body beneath. Stepping right up to Bo, she reached up one of her hands to slide it into brunette hair and slowly closed the distance to bring her lips to the Succubus' mouth. While she did understand what Bo wanted, needed, she knew that for herself she had to underline that for her part this was still about love, as much as it was about grief.

Bo slid her hand onto Lauren's side and around her body, her other hand going up naturally to cup the blonde's jaw and ear as she met the kiss that Lauren offered with a soft need, not a desperate passionate one, but one seeking the familiarity and comfort of a kiss from someone trusted, loved. Breaking the contact almost immediately Bo pulled her face back just a fraction, rubbing her thumb against Lauren's jaw, as her eyes tracked over her face.

"I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of it hurting just to breathe." The brunette's usually solid jaw trembled slightly as she fought to keep control.

At first Lauren didn't respond in words, she just slowly moved her hand to slide down the zipper on Bo's coat and gently urging the brunette to let it slip from her body to land on the floor.

"For a little while just concentrate on this, on us, our bodies together." Lauren's voice was soft and deep as she did her best in every way to convey to Bo that it was okay to feel everything she was feeling, it was even okay to want to escape her own thoughts for a little while. It didn't mean she was doing anything but trying to survive the weight of the sadness she was feeling, a weight only she could truly bare no matter how much the blonde wanted to ease it for her lover.

"This isn't wrong?" For a moment a frown pressed itself into Bo's features even as her hand slipped from Lauren's cheek onto her bare shoulder, smoothing down over perfect skin almost reverently. "I don't want to be doing anything wrong... I got so much wrong..." Bo shook her head over and over, dropping it and looking down at the floor, her hand slipping off Lauren's shoulder as she did so.

"Bo, this isn't wrong." Lauren brought her hand up to the brunette's chin and guided her face up. "I told you that night it wouldn't have been wrong and it isn't wrong now. Making love, having a tiny moment of respite that manages to dim all the things you are feeling isn't wrong. You are tired, so tired, I can tell." She purposefully leaned in again and began to pepper soft presses of her lips over Bo's chin, cheeks and mouth. "And there is nothing wrong with wanting to tire out your body so that you might be able to fall asleep in my arms." She whispered before kissing the brunette again, her mouth only slightly open, full lips gently easing a reaction from Bo who began kissing her back slowly. "Even for a little while."

Bo's eyes half closed as she pressed her lips over and over to Lauren's meeting every gentle kiss, some lingering longer, others just light, soft feathery touches of soft warm lips, her hand sliding back up the blonde's arm, cupping her neck, entangling her fingers in blonde hair as she pressed a little harder into the kisses as they continued to fall onto her lips. The brunette flattened her other hand against the middle of Lauren's lower back, splaying her fingers wide to cover as much soft warm skin as she could as she pulled the doctor closer to her, pressing her tongue into her lover's mouth, with a soft moan, and arch of her own body in response to the body wide flair of feeling it made flow through her.

It was such a tiny noise that if Lauren wasn't as attuned to Bo as she was, especially at this moment she'd have missed it but the small moan told her that right now this was what Bo needed. She was a succubus after all, and pleasure was both her means of healing and her means of escape from the rest of her emotions. Not that in reality wanting to lose themselves in one another was an unusual response to grief for the most common of humans. Sex was a way not only to connect, to feel less alone in the world but also a way to remember that one was still alive even when they felt like they were in the same state as their lost loved one was.

Lauren looped her arms around Bo's neck, making sure their contact was a full body as she could. At first just letting Bo's tongue explore her mouth, dancing her own with it as the wet kiss drew out and finally after they both parted just long enough for a breath, she let her own tongue press between Bo's lips. As she did she massaged her fingertips into the brunette's hairline, before she gently trailed her fingers up and down the succubus' neck, arching her hips into Bo's. It wasn't that during their history of love making that she had controlled her reactions or interactions, but with the precipice Bo's current emotional state put her on, Lauren purposefully peeled away any of her own inhibitions and let her body react with a honest urgency. If her hips wanted to flex, they flexed, if her hands needed to hold a little tighter onto the brunette they did and her mouth kissed Bo in the slowest way she could wanting to cement her relief that Bo had come to her, picked her to share these moments within her grief.

"Can we move this to your bedroom?" Bo pulled her mouth back, but keeping her nose resting against Lauren's not moving her head back at all, her breath pressing out onto Lauren's wet lips from the words she spoke.

Lauren again didn't answer, she just reached down to take Bo's hand and led her back into the bedroom. As soon as they were next to the bed, she moved in front of the brunette again. She started with her hands on Bo's shoulders, and slid them down both of her arms, before moving them to her body and sliding them up her stomach, slowly dragging the material of her shirt and peeling it off her lover. Next she took the Succubus' full breasts in her hands, and then slid them around tracing the lace material to her back in order to unfasten her bra.

"Sit down." She instructed gently, guiding the brunette to the edge of the bed before she slowly went down to her knees, keeping eye contact as she undid the zippers on each of her boots and expertly slid them off her feet. Once Bo was barefoot, her hands pushed the brunette's knees apart and she moved her body into the space still on her knees, pressing her mouth forward to place kisses on the skin at the top of the swells of Bo's breasts.

Bo's eyes watched every carefully planned and executed move that Lauren made. It was more than unusual for the succubus to be so still, such an inactive recipient in moments like this, but right now each and every one of Lauren's gentle touches, carefully controlled removal of articles of clothing, softly chaste kisses on newly exposed flesh, were just like soothing salve being applied to her raw and jagged heart and soul and all she wanted to do was feel the relief and ease each and every one of them brought her.

Slowly Lauren let the intensity of the building kisses rise, at first just letting her lips drag and suck lightly on patches of warm skin. Exploring each breast at a tender pace, purposefully not letting her wet lower lip drag across Bo's right nipple until it was already visibly hard and aching just a little for the contact. She used the soft flat tip of her tongue to encircle it once, then twice before she let a little stream of air pass over it.

"Mmmm Lauren." Bo whispered the blonde's name so softly it was almost lost in her breath as she reached out and drew her hand over blonde hair. It was a ghost of a touch, that barely put any pressure on the golden strands yet it connected the brunette to her lover as she arched her back, pressing herself towards the doctor's soft kisses.

A soft smile came to the blonde's lips for just a moment before she let her tongue slip out again, this time the tip of it spinning faster around the hard tip, timing when her mouth moved to completely engulf the pleasure point until Bo's breast pressed forward a little in invitation. At the same time she guided her hands up the outsides of leather clad thighs, moving to encircle the brunette easily with the tight contact of her face against her lover's chest.

She sucked harder and then kept the pressure constant, letting her nails purposefully drag lightly down the long expanse of Bo's back.

Bo threaded her hand more definitively into blonde hair now as she arched her back more, pressing her body into Lauren's, her fingers sliding through silky strands to press lightly against her lover's scalp as her let her breathing slip in reaction to the pleasure the blonde was igniting inside her. Letting her mouth slip open just slightly the Succubus slid her tongue out to wet her lips and let her head tilt slightly to the side, keeping her lips open just slightly to breath in and out of her mouth, capturing the full sensual stimulation of both of their growing arousal.

The attention of Lauren's mouth moved from one breast to the other, the drag of her nails varying in intensity until her smouldering brown eyes came up to meet Bo's and she moved her fingers to begin the work of unbuttoning the brunette's pants.

"Lay down." Her voice purred the instruction and when Bo's back hit the cool of the cotton sheets, Lauren put in all the effort for the two of them to strip the last piece of clothing from the brunette's body. Now that they were both completely naked, she bent to let her breasts come in contact with Bo's thighs and made sure the touch wasn't broken as she climbed up onto the bed over the brunette. Brown eyes looked into brown ones for a long moment, when time seemed to stand still before Lauren's eyes dipped closed and she pressed her open mouth to Bo's again. It was hot from the long time it had spent enjoying the succubus' breasts and she didn't pause before using her tongue to draw out the wet contact.

Bo instantly reached up and wrapped her arms around the beautiful blonde pulling her body down against hers, pushing straight back into a second kiss as the one that Lauren initiated ended. Sliding one hand down, Bo let the fingers of her hand instantly follow the natural curve of Lauren's ass, her fingers pressing into the soft skin as she held the blonde tightly, her other literally wrapping around the slender doctor's back holding onto her firmly.

With the pull of Bo's fingers, Lauren became aware of the rock that had entered her hips, pressing down and away from her lover's body as a drum beat to the tune of their intense kiss. Pulling her lips back from Bo, she raised her lower body only to lower it down in a slow hard lingering meeting of flesh before she pulled back and repeated the move, a low deep moan escaping her as it made the growing needy ache that settled in between her legs find some, even if indirect, attention. She shook her hair out around her head, knowing that with the length that she'd let grow into it that it fell like curtains at either side of Bo's face effectively cutting off her view of the bedroom and making everything just about Lauren and the expressions of pleasure that passed over her features.

Almost in direct reaction to that Bo pulled back from the intense kiss and blinked brown eyes before letting them dart all over Lauren's face, taking in every micro expression that passed across it. Shaking her head as best she could against the soft pillow behind her head Bo shifted her focus to stare deeply into Lauren's eyes.

"I need you." The Succubus' voice was shaky and filled with emotion as she pushed the words out.

"I'm yours Bo." Lauren said the three words she wanted the brunette to take to heart above anything right now, in the past it had been a different three words that she wanted the Succubus to understand but with all that she'd come to understand about herself, these were the ones she needed to make the most clear. "I'm yours." 

At the same time that she spoke, she guided her hand down Bo's body. Shifting her knee onto the mattress only a second before she shifted the weight of her body onto that knee, Lauren cupped her palm to the brunette's heat. Without any question, her long fingers entered into the succubus' wetness and with a slight twist she used the bent knuckles of her first and second fingers to rub Bo's hard centre back against the flat wall of her pelvis.

"Yessss." Bo hissed the whisper out in her next breath as she pushed her upper body up a little, shifting her arm position all together, to literally almost cling to the blonde as she rolled her hips against Lauren's penetration. She pressed her face to the side of Lauren's, her cheek sliding against the blonde's as she moved to press closer to her ear, her lips closing around the bottom edge of the doctor's ear lobe. "Yes, Lauren." She whispered the words directly into Lauren's ear.

The completeness of Bo's wanting surrendering to her fingers made a roll of pleasure shudder through her body that was so intense it could have been the start of a long orgasm. But Lauren wasn't focused on herself, no her focus was her lover, one whose raw sorrow she was trying to balm if only for a short time.

Bo's hot breath against her ear somehow completed the intimate connection between them and Lauren let her hand slid low enough that the whole of the back of it was in contact with the brunette's heated, wet flesh. The motion of it concerned more with pressure then speed, coaxing out all the pleasure she could from her lover without any end goal in mind. No, right now she wanted nothing more then to help the flood of endorphins and hormones draw that pleasure from the centre of Bo's body out to fill every inch of her. Momentarily pushing out the tiredness, the helplessness and the doubt that she had been struggling to stay afloat within when Bo had first arrived at her door.

It was obvious with the fluidity and the increased emphasis Bo began putting into the movements of her hips and lower body that Lauren's careful touches and knowing caresses were working exactly how she had wanted them too. The brunette let her eyes half close as she passed her tongue over her lips to moisten them before pressing soft kisses against the sensitive patch of skin below Lauren's ear, alternating between kissing, licking and even nipping gentle at the spot as she just let her body buck and roll up against Lauren's touches.

The world around them may still have been revolving but neither of them cared. Lauren just concentrated on reacting to the movements in her lover's body, using them as the well known cues they were to guide her to press harder or subtly change the angle that she applied pressure from. The beginning of shudders that made Bo's lips loose focus on her ear could have taken hours to create themselves or only a few moments but time wasn't something that the blonde cared about either. She just never let the contact between them break, even when the brunette's orgasm began to rumble down from the building place in her belly over her hips and finally erupt through her.

Shuddering hard as aftershocks sparkled down her spine and through her body Bo let the tight grip she had on Lauren's body slip, one of her hands falling slightly limply to land on the mattress, the other sliding down over the blonde's skin to rest on her lower back. She let her head fall back onto the pillow harder as she openly let hot hard breaths leave her body in fast pants. Blinking up at the ceiling for a moment the brunette took just a second to centre herself, the strong orgasm having taken a lot out of her physically exhausted body, before she lifted her head to focus again on her lover.

"You're amazing." She said her eyes dancing over all that she could see of the blonde.

"I love you." Lauren said the words almost as a contradiction against any idea that she was amazing, silently underlining that amazing had come from Bo herself. She moved her head down to kiss each corner of Bo's mouth before she moved so that she could slip her arm behind the brunette's head and cradle the succubus to her body.

Bo moved willingly against Lauren's body, her arm snaking across her flat stomach, her leg hitching up and then over Lauren's legs, effectively putting herself in the blonde's arms as much of her body touching the other woman's as possible without actually being on top of her.

"Is this the part where we sleep?" The brunette asked, lifting her fingers to lightly begin a lazy circular pattern around the blonde's navel.

"If you can..." Lauren leaned the short distance to place a kiss into dark hair. "And if you can't, that's okay too. Just be whatever you need to be Bo, I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want you too." For a moment Bo's hand stopped its soft lazy patterning and laid flat against Lauren's stomach, not so much applying pressure just underlining her words. "I came to you Lauren, because it's you I wanted, you I needed... need." She corrected herself. "I love you." She nuzzled her head in place lightly.

"I love you too Bo." Lauren cupped her hand around the back of Bo's head holding her tenderly. "Try to sleep." She whispered lovingly.

The End.


End file.
